


Medium

by Geromy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breastplay, F/M, Platonic Sex, Public Sex, blowjob, friend sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromy/pseuds/Geromy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake agrees to tag along to help Roxy shop, as he would do out of the goodness of his heart for any of his friends. </p><p>What he didn't bargain for was the shopping Roxy needed to be doing taking place in a lingerie store.</p><p>Much less that he would be inside the stall and telling her how she looked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medium

            Round breasts rested in lacy pink cups. Blonde hair fallen loose around bare shoulders, nestling between gentle shoulder blades. A thin, flat and bare stomach curving sweetly at the sides to wide hips, covered only by revealing panties that slid up between a rounded backside. Long bare legs hung to the floor like curtains, stopped only by petite feet with nails painted bright pink.

            “So?” She asked, her voice perky as she spun around in the changing stall. She had gotten a nice look of her reflection, but it was always good to have a second opinion. And she brought a second opinion along for that very purpose. “What do you think?”

            Jake swallowed hard, his eyes turning upward. They were hidden behind his hand as he covered them, his legs clasped tightly as he sat on the change room bench. He wasn’t sure how he got roped into lingerie shopping with a sober Roxy Lalonde, but what he did know was that he was horribly uncomfortable being here. He didn’t want to look at Roxy’s practically naked body. And he sure as hell didn’t want to look at her perfect breasts, only being made more perfect by proper clothing.

            Okay, sure, he really wanted to look. But it sure as all fuck wasn’t proper. And the last thing he wanted to do while being stuck out in public was pop a boner. These were not baggy shorts and it would not be so easy to casually walk to the food court and buy French fries when all he wanted to do was shove his dick between Roxy’s breasts. God, that was a horrible though to have. She was a good friend and he was treating her like an object! But just thinking about it was already starting a throb in his crotch.

            “It’s uh. I mean they’re great,” he muttered, averting his eyes despite them being covered. Nope, he was not looking. No, no, no. There was a bit of a silence before he felt her fingers around his wrist, jerking his hand away from his face. God, her breasts were right there. Damn did he want to grab them. Fuck, no, stop. You can’t get a boner here, Jake.

            “Jake,” Roxy said flatly, her tone flat. Jake’s eyes were still pressed to the side, his foot tapping against the floor furiously. Fingers circled against his knees. Not looking, not looking!

            “Yes?” He answered nervously, his eyes only flashing to her face for half a second before turning back away.

            “You can’t tell if they’re great if you don’t look at them,” she scolded, letting go of his arm and moving her hands to the side of his face. She turned it straight to face her, and Jake snapped his eyes forward to stare into hers. With a bat of her eyelashes and a smirk, her hand circled around his jaw, tipping his head down so he had absolutely no choice but to stare right at her breasts as they hung in his face.

            The rough fabric on his cock was unbearable already. But they did look nice. Her breasts were round and even as she stood up straight they kept their perk. She has a small bump on her stomach that ran all the way up, and her hips weren’t overly jutting out. When she turned around he admired the way the bra hugged her shoulder blades and those half-bottom panties nestled up between her butt. The color was cute and the fit was oh-so-sexy.

            “Now tell me what you think,” she repeated after finishing her full 360. Jake forced his gaze up to her eyes, weakly managing a smirk. Oh, she looked great. And if she wasn’t his best friends, he would probably waste some time hitting on her right now. At least, he thought he would. Saying was a bit harder than doing. Really, really hard.

            So fucking hard.

            “You look great,” he finally choked, sitting up straight and clearing his throat. “They look great on you. Perfect really. Those are definitely the ones. No doubt about it. For uh. Whoever they’re for. You never really told me.”

            “Poor naïve Jake,” she teased, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “I’m not buying them for anybody but myself, of course. Sometimes a girl likes to look nice for herself instead of for an audience!” Jake wasn’t sure what was causing him to find that such a foreign concept. Was it an overbearing latent sexism or just the fact that there was so much blood rushing to his dick at the moment there wasn’t enough left over for his brain to think properly?

            “That seems a bit dumb,” he said flatly, watching her turn around. She was quick to throw her head back over her shoulder though, her eyes thin as a single eyebrow cocked upward toward her forehead.

            “Jake the role of a gay best friend isn’t to judge my choices it’s to tell me I look cute. You’re really bad at this whole thing.” She fluffed up her hair before pressing her breasts together in the mirror, blowing her reflection a kiss and wiggling her tush. Damn did he want to grab her hips and shove his face between her legs.

            “But I’m not a gay best friend,” he whined, dropping his head against the back wall. Not that he minded helping the girls shop, but he never seemed to do the job they wanted him to do. It was exhausting! He wasn’t psychic! He didn’t know what they all wanted! If he tagged along with Dirk he talked too much. If he went with Jane he couldn’t balance enough of her things in his arms. And if he went with Roxy, he was too _straight?_   “I’m not a gay anything.”

            Roxy merely giggled, thumbs sliding under the waist of her panties and snapping them against her hips. Despite his head being turned away Jake let his eyes wander over her back and her butt, taking in as much of this view before she kicked him out. Which hopefully ended up happening soon. He had given up repressing this boner and was ready to move on so it would sod off and they could grab lunch.

            “It’s just a figure of speech,” Roxy teased, looking over her shoulder again. “You don’t actually have to be gay to…”

            The way she trailed off caught his attention. The silence caught his attention. He snapped his eyes back up to look at her face. But it was already way too late, wasn’t it.

            “Jake,” she smirked, a hand moving from where she rested it on her rib cage, down along her waist and pausing on her hip. He watched the entire motion, but quickly looked back up to her face. As if he could actually have hid the fact that he did it.

            “Yes?” He responded, as nonchalantly as possible. He sat up properly again, wondering just how he had to sit to effectively hide the bulge in his pants. Didn’t really seem like any way was going to be effective. Best just not draw attention to himself.

            “Were you just checking out my butt?” Damn this girl for being so confidently confrontational. It killed him.

            “Of course not!” he said easily, rolling his eyes with a weak smirk as he turned his head away. Fucking shucks _busted._ “That would be horridly disrespectful and an invasion of your privacy. I am here to critique lingerie and nothing more! Mark my words!”

            Too bad he was giving this speech to the stall door, eyes squeezed tightly shut behind his glasses. Of course he wasn’t looking at her butt. He wasn’t looking at anything at all.

            “Jake,” she said again. This time her voice was a lot closer, and he opened his eyes to try and gauge her location. Which was directly in front of him again. Her face was so close to his, her breasts once again hanging right within arms reach, her butt perked as she bent at the knees. He caught his eyes again, doing his damnest to keep them on her face.

            But then her hand was on his chest, and she moved even closer. Warm lips pressed against his neck and her nose nestled behind his ear. He let out an ungodly sigh as his entire body shuddered. Next he knew her hands were against his bare skin, stroking circles over his chest.

            “You don’t have to lie,” she purred. Her free hand slid down his arm before gently taking hold of his wrist. He watched as she moved his hand, spreading the fingers for him and pressing it against her breast. He felt like he was on fire. “You’re allowed to look.”

            He swallowed hard. Wide eyes stared where his hand was placed. It didn’t move even as she did, her knees moving up onto the changing bench next to him and straddling his lap. He kept his eyes on that spot, where coarse fingertips met soft flesh, begging to be squeezed.

            It wasn’t until he felt her grind down on him that his hand clenched, sending her head flying back, her teeth with a tight hold to her bottom lip. She was grinning ear to ear, and her hand went back to stroking his chest.

            “You’re already this hard and you’re telling me you weren’t looking?” she whispered, trying not to laugh at the juvenile way his fingers continued to clench and unclench with no rhyme or reason. He didn’t care about getting her off, he just cared about exploring a brand new body part he had only ever seen on dimly lit computer screens in the middle of the night.

            Jake didn’t respond, even as he felt those same warm lips work their way all the way over his jaw and down his neck. He was forced to release her chest as she stood up from the bench. Instead she dropped back down, thin knees pressing into plush change room carpet. Soft hands stroked up his calves, making his leg hair stand on end.

            He swallowed hard as those hands moved up along the inside of his thighs, and his hands gripped the edge of the bench. He was sure as fuck staring now. Directly into those bubble gum pink eyes. Her teeth teased the corner of her lip as her hands disappeared up the legs of his shorts, then came back out. Stroked back in, and stroked back out. It was driving him crazy and the friction of his boxers was getting unbearable. Thankfully Roxy seemed to know better than to leave him hanging for too long. After gently pushing his knees apart, she nestled between them. Her head dove down, and soon he could hear his fly slowly being tugged down between her teeth.

            “Roxy,” he exclaimed, hushing his voice. He could hear the rest of the customers outside the door. Hell, he could hear the store’s music from right above them. “You’re not seriously thinking of doing this here!”

            Roxy shushed him as she started to tug at his shorts, forcing them down to his knees and right down around his ankles. Her forcefulness was killing him. Everytime he felt her finger tips brush against him it was like lightning shooting up his legs. His hands were aching. He wanted to touch himself. His dick wanted to be touched, too. Without the denim in the way his boxers were free to tent upward.

            “I can do it here easily if you be quiet,” she scolded, giving one more agonizingly slow stroke of her hands up his legs before roughly grabbing the base of his erection. His head slammed back into the wall again, and she only giggled at his quick seething grunt. She sat up taller, leaning over him. Hands on the side of her chest she pressed his dick between her breasts.

            The fabric of his boxers were already wet in his precum, and Roxy’s tongue lapped at the fabric as she jerked him with her tits. He was practically gnawing on his bottom lip to stay quiet, his eyes thin as he watched her. He felt like if he dared to look away from the scene now, he’d wake up in his bed in the middle of the night with soiled boxers. No, he needed to keep watching so he wouldn’t forget that this was really happening. It was really happening.

            “Fuck Roxy,” he choked, nails digging into his palms. Feeling his cock squish between her breasts like that felt amazing. The pressure of her tongue felt amazing. But he wanted- needed really- to be touched directly. “Take it out.”

            Roxy’s lips curled up around her tongue in a smirk, and she lifted her head. Her hands moved away from her chest, taking the pressure away from Jake’s cock. She shushed him quietly again as her finger picked at the waistband of his boxers. She tugged them up and over, moved them out of the way, and Jake let out a heavy sigh as he felt that cool air against his skin.

            He shouldn’t be doing this. Roxy was just a friend. They were all just friends. But if Roxy didn’t mind, why should he? It could still be casual, right? Friends do this kind of thing. All the time! Of course he couldn’t think of one example from all of his movie vocab that proved this was a common occurrence. He might have been worried for longer if he wasn’t quickly distracted by the heat of Roxy’s mouth closed around the head of his dick.

            A breathy moan cracked in his throat as he tried to stay silent, and a hand instinctively shot to her head. Fingers wove through strands of blonde as he did his best not to force her head in any direction. As must as he fucking wanted to. Her hand held tightly to his base as she pulled back, trailing kisses down his shaft and suckling at the skin. He managed a glance at her, quickly dropping his head back the moment he met eye contact. How could she handle looking right at him while she did something like this?

            One long lick up his shaft later and she was back to focusing on his head, the tip of her tongue stroking the under side, sliding across the slit and circling around. Jake’s chest heaved as he watched, going back to biting down on his lip. He could hear women’s laughter from just outside the door. This was driving him crazy. There was no way he was going to last much longer knowing where they were.

            “Roxy,” he choked, whispering as quietly as he could managed. Roxy didn’t look up, merely wrapped her mouth around his head again and gave it a sloppy suck. It made Jake whimper, his fingers curling into her hair. “What are you planning on… I mean I’m going to…”

            There was no response. Her head simply ducked lower. At first he denied it. There was no way she was about to do it. But her hand slid out of the way, he felt her swallow, and he felt her throat close around his head. He almost bucked into her mouth, instead digging tighter into her scalp and moving his other fist up to his face. His eyes were thin as they winced. His face was on fire. He wanted to make so many noises and say so many things and he couldn’t. Footsteps were close by. He could hear hangers shuffling behind the very wall he was leaning against.

            Roxy brought her head back up, catching her breath and licking her lips. She seemed so pleased with herself. Jake was too busy wondering how the hell she had gone this far without touching herself. Were girls just immune to that sort of urge? Her hand moved back to his base and her mouth once again wrapped around him. This time she simply bobbed her head, letting his cock hit the back of her throat as she stroked him in time.

            Pressure was building, heat was pooling, and all he could do was hold off as long as he could, eyes squeezed tight and face burned from nose to ears. He pressed his sleeved wrist into his mouth, effectively muffling his strained moan as he spilled over. Cum was shooting into Roxy’s mouth, coating the roof of it and spreading across her tongue. But she kept stroking him with her hand, getting all that she could. It wasn’t until she knew he was looking that she swallowed, causing another heat wave to burst up through his legs and torso. She lapped his head clean and sucked on a couple of her fingers. All Jake could do was stare as he pulled up his pants. He felt like he’d been completely stripped of his dignity. But it was oh so fucking worth it.

It was ages until Roxy finally spoke again. “I think these are too big,” she whined, thumbing at the panties again. “Be a dear a fetch me a medium.”

            Jake cocked an eyebrow. “Those are a medium.”

            “Jake,” she hissed, a single finger pressing between her legs. “These are no good. I need the proper size if I’m going to buy them.”

            Oh. _Oh._

            Oh, God. They were never going to be allowed back in this store.

            “I’ll meet you at the cash,” she sang, locking him out quickly after he had retreated. Jake could imagine the smug look on her face as she undressed and put her regular clothes back on. She came back out with her new bra in hand, the panties effectively hidden away under the bench. Just enough time to make a get away.

            Roxy didn’t speak to Jake until they were well out of the store, headed to the food court for some lunch.

            “Thanks for coming with me, Jake. You’re the bestest guy friend a gal could ask for!” She quickly linked arms with him, playfully widening her steps. He didn’t mind playing along.

            “I uh. Right. Um. You’re welcome.”

            He should be saying “Hey, thanks for giving me an amazing fucking blow job just then” but wasn’t really sure what the proper etiquette was for something like this. So he just shut his mouth.

            No use questioning the oddities of friendship.


End file.
